dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
AKB48
AKB48 *'Nombre:' AKB48 ** ¿Por qué?: Su bombre es un juego de palabras viene de AKiBa (AKB), que hace mención al distrito de Akihabara en dónde se encuentra la sede principal y teatro del grupo, y el 48 era la cantidad de miembros que se queria llegar pero con el tiempo fue aumentando, también se menciona en inglés (Forty-Eight) o japonés (Yon Juu Hachi). *'Miembros:' 114 chicas **'TEAM A:' 21 **'TEAM K:' 24 **'TEAM B:' 25 **'TEAM 4:' 25 **'TEAM 8:' 45 **'TEAM KAIGAI:' 2 **'TEAM Kenkyuusei:' 27 *'Origen:' Akihabara, Tokio, Japón *'Debut:' 8 de Diciembre de 2005 *'Género:' J-Pop *'Productor:' Yasushi Akimoto (Aki-P) *'Manager general:' Yokoyama Yui *'Agencia General:' AKS (AKB48) y SONY Music Japan. **'Sub-Unidades:' AKB48 Units *'Grupos Hermanos:' **SKE48 **NMB48 **HKT48 **NGT48 **STU48 **SDN48 **OJS48 **JKT48 **TPE48 **MNL48 **BNK48 **MUM48 **SNH48 **BEJ48 **GNZ48 **SHY48 **CKG48 *'Grupo rival:' **Nogizaka46 **Keyakizaka46 Biografía AKB48 es un grupo ídol japonés producido por Yasushi Akimoto. El grupo cuenta con su propio teatro en el Edificio Quijote, en Akihabara, lugar donde los respectivos teams se presentan diariamente. Los miembros de primera generación fueron anunciados en octubre de 2005. El primer single del grupo, Sakura no Hanabiratachi, fue lanzado el 1 de febrero de 2006. Actualmente están firmados bajo King Records, originario de DefSTAR RECORDS / Sony Music Japan. AKB48 tiene el récord mundial Guinness por ser el grupo con mas integrantes del mundo. Hasta la fecha, el grupo ha vendido más de veinte millones de copias, convirtiéndolo en el grupo femenino más popular y con mayores ventas en la historia de Japón y es el 5to grupo femenino con mas ventas a nivel mundial. Integrantes * TEAM A * TEAM K * TEAM B * TEAM 4 * TEAM 8 * TEAM KAIGAI * TEAM Kenkyuusei Discografía 'Álbumes de Estudio' 'Álbumes Recopilatorios' 'Singles' Dramas *Tofu Pro Wrestling (2017) *Cabasuka Gakuen (2016) *AKB Love Night Koi Koujo (2016) *CROW'S BLOOD (2016) *AKB Horror Night Adrenaline no Yoru (2015) *Majisuka Gakuen 5 (2015) *Majisuka Gakuen 4 (2015) *So long! (NTV, 2013) *Majisuka Gakuen 3 (2012) *Sakura Kara no Tegami (2011) *Majisuka Gakuen 2 (2011) *Majisuka Gakuen (2010) Películas *Sonzai Suru Riyuu DOCUMENTARY of AKB48 (2016) *Documentary of AKB48: The Time Has Come (2014) *Documentary of AKB48: NO FLOWER WITHOUT RAIN (2013) *Documentary of AKB48: Show Must Go On (2012) *Documentary of AKB48: To Be Continued (2011) Programas de TV 'Shows de Variedad' *AKB48 SHOW! (2013~) *AKB48 no Anta, Dare? (2013~) *AKB48 Nemousu Terebi (2008~) *AKBINGO! (2008~) 'Shows Educacionales' *NHK Koukou Kouza (2014~) 'Otros Shows' *AKB48 Renai Sousenkyo (2014) *AKB48 Eizo Center (2013) *Saturday Night Child Machine (Team B) (2013) *Kayou Kyoku! (2012 - 2013) *Bimyo-na Tobira AKB48 no GachiChallenge (2012 - 2013) *Gachi Gase (2012 - 2013) *AKB MOTOR CLUB (2012) *AKB Kousagi Dojo (2012~2014) *AKB48 600sec. (2010) *AKB-Kyuu Gormet Stadium (2010) *Naruhodo High School (2010) *Shukan AKB (2009 - 2012) *Nemousu TV (2008~2010) *AKB 0ji 59fun (2008) *AKB 1ji 59fun (2008) *AKB48+10 (2007 - 2010) *AKB Shirabe (2014 - 2015) *AKB Kanko Taishi (2013 - 2017) *AKB48 Konto Nanimo Soko Made (2013 -2014) *AKB to XX! (2010 - 2016) *Ariyoshi AKB Kyowakoku (2010 - 2016) *PRODUCE 48 (2018) Programas de Radio * AKB48 no All Night Nippon (2010 -) Anime *AKB0048 (2012 - 2013) Manga *AKB49 〜Renai Kinshi Jourei〜 Aplicaciones *AKB48 Official Music Game (2014) *AKB1/149 Renai Sousenkyo (2012) *AKB1/48 "Idol to Guam de Koishitara..." (2011) *AKB1/48 "Idol to Koishitara..." (2010) Musicales *DUMP SHOW! *AKB48 Kagekidan 「∞・Infinity」 *AKB49 ~Renai Kinshi Jourei~ The Musical Photobooks *'2016:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou 2016 *'2016:' AKB48 Sousenkyo Guide Book 2016 *'2015:' AKB48 Janken Taikai Koushiki Guide Book 2015 *'2015:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou 2015 *'2015:' AKB48 Sousenkyo Guide Book 2015 *'2014:' AKB48 Yusatsu THE WHITE ALBUM *'2014:' AKB48 Janken Taikai Koushiki Guide Book 2014 *'2014:' AKB48 no Inu Kyoudai *'2014:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou 2014 *'2014:' AKB48 Sousenkyo Guide Book 2014 *'2013:' AKB48 Janken Taikai Koushiki Guide Book 2013 *'2013:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou 2013 *'2013:' AKB48 Sousenkyo Guide Book 2013 *'2013:' AKB48 Official Diary 2013-2014 *'2012:' AKB48 Official Diary 2012-2013 *'2012:' AKB48 Janken Taikai Koushiki Guide Book 2012 *'2012:' AKB48 Sousenkyo Guide Book 2012 *'2012:' AKB48 Yuusatsu THE GREEN ALBUM *'2012:' AKB48 Yuusatsu THE YELLOW ALBUM *'2012:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou 2012 *'2011:' AKB48 Janken Taikai Koushiki Guide Book 2011 *'2011:' AKB48 Yuusatsu THE BLUE ALBUM *'2011:' AKB48 Yuusatsu THE RED ALBUM *'2010:' AKBINGO! OFFICIAL BOOK *'2010:' AKB48 FASHION BOOK Wagamama Girlfrined ~Oshare Princess wo sagase! *'2009:' AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Surprise Happyou *'2008:' AKB48 visual book 2008 featuring Research Student *'2008:' AKB48 visual book 2008 featuring team B *'2008:' AKB48 visual book 2008 featuring team K *'2008:' AKB48 visual book 2008 featuring team A *'2007:' 8 Genshou *'2007:' Request Hour Set List Best 100 Photobook *'2007:' AKB48 JUMP & CRY Conciertos Conciertos en Japón * 2007.01.31 - AKB48 First Concert "Aitakatta ~Hashira wa Naize!~" * 2007.07.18 - AKB48 Haru no Chotto dake Zenkoku Tour ~Madamada Daze AKB48!~ * 2008.11.20 - Live DVD wa Derudaroukedo, * 2008.07.25 - AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2008 * 2008.12.27 - AKB48 Masaka, Kono Concert no Ongen wa Ryuushutsushinai yo ne? * 2009.02.28 - Nenwasure Kanshasai Shuffle Sumaze, AKB! SKE mo Yoroshiku ne * 2009.04.23 - AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2009 * 2009.08.08 - "Kami Kouen Yotei" AKB48 NHK Hall Concert 2009 * 2009.11.01 - AKB48 Bunshin no Jutsu Tour / AKB104 Senbatsu Members Sokaku Matsuri * 2009.09.13 - AKB48 Natsu no Saruobasan Matsuri * 2010.03.20 - AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2010 * 2010.06.23 - AKB48 Manseki Matsuri Kibou Sanpi Ryouron * 2010.10.02 - AKB48 Concert "Surprise wa Arimasen" * 2011.02.26 - AKB48 Tokyo Aki Matsuri * 2011.03.19 - AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2011 * 2011.10.15 - Minogashita Kimitachi e ～AKB48 Group Zenkouen～ * 2011.12.28 - AKB48 First Dome Concert "Yossha~Ikuzo~! in Seibu Dome" * 2012.01.24 - AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2013 * 2012.03.21 - AKB48 in a-nation 2011 * 2012.03.28 - AKB ga Ippai ～SUMMER TOUR 2011～ * 2012.05.03 - Minogashita Kimitachi e 2 ～AKB48 Group Zenkouen～ * 2012.06.13 - AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2012 * 2012.09.05 - Gyomu Renraku. Tanomuzo, Katayama Bucho! in Saitama Super Arena * 2012.11.22 - AKB48 Zenkoku Tour 2012 Nonaka Misato, Ugoku. Team K Okinawa Kouen * 2012.12.17 - AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2012 * 2012.12.19 - AKB48 in TOKYO DOME ~1830m no Yume~ * 2013.04.25 - AKB Fair at Nippon Budoukan * 2013.05.02 - Omoidaseru Kimitachi e ～AKB48 Group Zenkouen～ * 2013.06.05 - AKB48 Group Kenkyuusei Concert ~Oshimen Hayai Mono Gachi~ * 2013.06.08 - AKB48 Super Festival at Nissan Stadium * 2013.07.20 - AKB48 5 Big Dome Concert Tour * 2013.12.17 - AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2013 * 2014.01.23 - AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 200 2014 * 2014.03.29 - AKB48 Tandoku Haru Con in Kokuritsu Kyougiba 〜Omoide wa Zenbu Koko ni Sutete Ike!〜 * 2014.06.07 - AKB48 Oshima Yuko Graduation Concert in Ajinomoto Stadium * 2014.06.22 - AKB48 Zenkoku Tour 2014 * 2014.08.18 - AKB48 Group Tokyo Dome Concert 〜Suru na yo? Suru na yo? Zettai Sotsugyou Happyou Suru na yo?〜 * 2014.12.23 - Team 8 National Tour 〜47 no Suteki na Machi e〜 * 2015.02.21 AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 1035 2015 * 2015.02.20 - AKB48 x JKT48 Concert "Bergandengan Tangan Bersama Kakak" * 2015.03.25 - AKB48 Young Members Nationwide Tour 〜Mirai wa Ima Kara Tsukurareru〜 * 2015.03.26 - AKB48 Spring Concert 〜Jikiso Imada Shugyouchu!〜 * 2015.07.06 - AKB48 41st Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo ･ Kouyasai ～Ato no Matsuri～ * 2015.08.01 - AKB48 Manatsu no Tandoku Concert in SSA 〜Kawaei-san no Koto ga Suki Deshita〜 * 2015.12.15 - AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2015 * 2016.01.16 - AKB48 Tandoku Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2016 * 2016.01.21 - Takajo Aki and Nagao Mariya Graduation Concert * 2016.01.22 - AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2016 * 2016.03.26 - Shuku Takahashi Minami Graduation "148.5cm no Mita Yume" in Yokohama Stadium * 2016.06.18 - AKB48 45th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo "Bokutachi wa Dare ni Tsuiteikeba ii" * 2016.06.18 - AKB48 45th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo Concert ～Bokutachi wa Dare ni Tsuiteikeba ii?～ * 2016.09.15 - AKB48 Group Douji Kaisai Concert in Yokohama ～Kotoshi wa Rank in Dekimashita Shukugakai～ * 2016.09.15 - AKB48 Group Douji Kaisai Concert in Yokohama ～Rainen Koso Rank in Suru zo Keekishuukai～ * 2016.12.15 - AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2016 * 2017.01.14 - Team 8 Oguri Yui Solo Concert ~Shinshun! Team 8 Matsuri "Oguri Yui no Ran"~ * 2017-01.14 - Team 8 Kuranoo Narumi Solo Concert ~Shinshun! Team 8 Matsuri "Kuranoo Narumi no Ran"~ * 2017-01.14 - Team 8 Sakaguchi Nagisa Solo Concert ~Shinshun! Team 8 Matsuri "Sakaguchi Nagisa no Ran"~ * 2017.01.15 - Team 8 East Concert ~Shinshun! Team 8 Matsuri "Higashi no Jin"~ * 2017.01.15 - Team 8 West Concert ~Shinshun! Team 8 Matsuri "Nishi no Jin"~ * 2017.01.15 - Team 8 Zennin Concert ~Shinshun! Team 8 Matsuri "Tenka Touitsu"~ * 2017.01.16 - AKB48 13th Generation Stage in TBC ～Ima, Yaru Shikaneen Dayo!～ * 2017.01.18 - AKB48 16th Generation Concert ～AKB no Mirai, Ima Ugoku!～ * 2017.01.19 - Mukaichi Mion Solo Concert ～Oogoe de Ima Tsutae Tai Koto ga Aru～ * 2017.01.21 - 2017.01.22 - AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2017 * 2017.01.21 - 2017.01.22 - Kojimatsuri ～Kojima Haruna Kanshasai～ * 2017.10.08 - AKB48 Group Kanshasai ~Rank in Concert~ (Senbatsu Sousenkyo Rank-in (17th-80th) members performance) * 2017.10.08 - AKB48 Group Kanshasai ~Rank-gai Concert~ * 2017.10.08 - AKB48 Group Kanshasai ~Rank in Concert~ (Senbatsu Sousenkyo Rank-in (1st-16th) members performance) * 2017.10.31 - Watanabe Mayu Graduation Concert ~Minna no Yume ga Kanaimasu you ni~ * 2017.12.10 - AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2017 * 2018.01.13 - AKB48 Team 8 Senbatsu Concert ~Bokutachi wa Nekkyou Suru~ * 2018.01.14 - Hotei Sokudo to Yuuetsukan Fresh All Stars Concert ~Zero Positon no Mirai~ * 2018.01.14 - AKB48 16th Generation Concert ~Kimi no Namae wo Shiritai~ * 2018.01.14 - AKB48 Group Seijin Shiki Concert ~Otona ni Nanka Naru Mono ka~ * 2018.01.16 - Okada Nana Solo Concert ~Watashi ga Taisetsu ni Shitai Mono~ * 2018.01.17 - Yokoyama Yui Solo Concert ~Jitsubutsu-dai no Kibou~ * 2018.01.19 - 2018.01.20 - AKB48 Group Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2018 * 2018.04.01 - AKB48 Tandoku Concert ~Jabajatte Nani?~ * 2018.04.29 - TOYOTA presents AKB48 Team 8 National Tour ~47 no Suteki na Machi e~ Team 8 Kessei 4 Shuunen Kinen in Nippon Gaishi Hall Shiawase no Eito Matsuri Conciertos en el exterior * 2009.07.02 - Japan Expo Paris * 2009.09.27 - AKB48 in Webster Hall * 2010.11.20 - Japan Pop-Culture Festival 2010 Moscow * 2010.12.12 - AKB48 in Singapore Meet The Fans Session * 2011.09.24 - Shanghai Japan Week * 2012.02.25 - Jakarta Japan Pop Culture Festival 2012 * 2012.03.27 - Japan Pop Culture Concert 2012 in Washington D.C. Celebrating 100th anniversary of Cherry Blossom with AKB48 * 2015.02.20 - AKB48 and JKT48 Concert Together 〜Holding hands together with the first sister〜 * 2015.05.10 - AKB48 in New York for Japan Day 2015 * 2015.11.07-08 - AKB48 Team 8 in Manila for Cool Japan Festival 2015 Información extra Elecciones Senbatsu Sousenkyo *Las elecciones Senbatsu Sousenkyo son un evento que se lleva a cabo cada año en el mes de junio, busca seleccionar a las integrantes que participaran en el siguiente single, los fans votan por sus integrantes favoritas, de ellas se seleccionan a las 80 con mas alta votación, actualmente se postulan miembros de AKB48, SKE48, NMB48 Y HKT48, desde el 2013 pueden participar quienes hayan sido transferidas a grupos extranjeros y también miembros ya graduadas. *Las que clasifican en la posiciones 1 a 16 son quienes participaran en la canción principal del single, lo que también les dará mas promoción y oportunidades dentro del grupo. Quien obtenga el 1° lugar se coronara como la centro del single. *'Senbatsu:' Se refiere a las miembros seleccionadas para las canciones de los singles (puede variar en cantidad, 16 a 36) son elegidas por quienes administran el grupo, con execepcion del single del Janken Taikai y de las elecciones Senbatsu Sousenkyo. Elecciones Senbatsu Sousenkyo, resultados finales: # Matsui Jurina (SKE48 - TEAM S, 194,453 votos) (↑2) (Centro) (Kami7) # Suda Akari (SKE48 - TEAM E, 154,011 votos) (↑4) (Kami7) # Miyawaki Sakura (HKT48 - TEAM KIV, 141,106 votos) (↑1) (Kami7) # Ogino Yuka (NGT48 - TEAM NIII, 81,629 votos) (↑1) (Kami7) # Okada Nana (AKB48 - TEAM 4, 75,067 votos) (↑4) (Kami7) # Yokoyama Yui (AKB48 - TEAM A, 67,465 votos) (↑1) (Kami7) # Muto Tomu (AKB48 - TEAM K, 62,611 votos) (Re-ingreso) (Kami7) # Oba Mina (SKE48 - TEAM KII, 53,998 votos) (↑18) # Yabuki Nako (HKT48 - TEAM H, 51,620 votos) (↑28) # Tanaka Miku (HKT48 - TEAM H, 50,175 votos) (↑18) # Souda Sarina (SKE48 - TEAM KII, 48,671 votos) (↓3) # Takahashi Juri (AKB48 - TEAM B, 48,100 votos) (↓1) # Mukaichi Mion (AKB48 - TEAM A, 47,485 votos) (↑4) # Yoshida Akari (NMB48 - TEAM M, 46,837 votos) (↑2) # Furuhata Nao (SKE48 - TEAM KII, 45,688 votos) (↓1) # Homma Hinata (NGT48 - TEAM NIII, 39,241 votos) (↓3) Kami7 * El término Kami7 (Dios 7) describe las 7 miembros más populares entre los grupos 48, AKB48, SKE48, NMB48, HKT48, etc. Los aficionados utilizan los rankings de la Senbatsu Sousenkyo cada año para determinar el Kami7 de ese año. Incluso si algunas chicas caen de la parte superior 7 en la Senbatsu Sousenkyo, se siguen considerando un Kami (ejemplos: Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna y Takahashi Minami). A veces, la gente considera que quien está en el puesto 8 también es una Kami y se refieren al Kami7 como Kami8. 2009 # Maeda Atsuko (Team A) # Oshima Yuko (Team K) # Shinoda Mariko (Team A) # Watanabe Mayu (Team B) # Takahashi Minami (Team A) # Kojima Haruna (Team A) # Itano Tomomi (Team K) 2010 ' # 'Oshima Yuko (Team K) # Maeda Atsuko (Team A) # Shinoda Mariko (Team A) # Itano Tomomi (Team K) # Watanabe Mayu (Team B) # Takahashi Minami (Team A) # Kojima Haruna (Team A) 2011 ' # 'Maeda Atsuko (Team A) # Oshima Yuko (Team K) # Kashiwagi Yuki (Team B) # Shinoda Mariko (Team A) # Watanabe Mayu (Team B) # Kojima Haruna (Team A) # Takahashi Minami (Team A) 2012 # Oshima Yuko (Team K) # Watanabe Mayu (Team B) # Kashiwagi Yuki (Team B) # Sashihara Rino (Team A) # Shinoda Mariko (Team A) # Takahashi Minami (Team A) # Kojima Haruna (Team A) 2013 # Sashihara Rino (HKT48 Team H) # Oshima Yuko (Team K) # Watanabe Mayu (Team A) # Kashiwagi Yuki (Team B) # Shinoda Mariko (Team A) # Matsui Jurina (SKE48 Team S) # Matsui Rena (SKE48 Team E) 2014 # Watanabe Mayu (Team B) # Sashihara Rino (HKT48 Team H) # Kashiwagi Yuki (Team B) # Matsui Jurina (SKE48 Team S) # Matsui Rena (SKE48 Team E) # Yamamoto Sayaka (NMB48 Team N) # Shimazaki Haruka (Team A) 2015 # Sashihara Rino (HKT48 Team H) # Kashiwagi Yuki (Team B) # Watanabe Mayu (Team A) # Takahashi Minami (Team A) # Matsui Jurina (SKE48 Team S) # Yamamoto Sayaka (NMB48 Team N) # Miyawaki Sakura (HKT48 Team KIV) 2016 # Sashihara Rino (HKT48 Team H) # Watanabe Mayu (Team B) # Matsui Jurina (SKE48 Team S) # Yamamoto Sayaka (NMB48 Team N) # Kashiwagi Yuki (Team B) # Miyawaki Sakura (HKT48 Team KIV) # Suda Akari (SKE48 Team E) 2017 # Sashihara Rino (HKT48 Team H) # Watanabe Mayu (Team B) # Matsui Jurina (SKE48 Team S) # Miyawaki Sakura (HKT48 Team KIV) # Ogino Yuka (NGT48 Team NIII) # Suda Akari (SKE48 Team E) # Yokoyama Yui (Team A) 2018 # Matsui Jurina (SKE48 Team S) # Suda Akari (SKE48 Team E) # Miyawaki Sakura (HKT48 Team KIV) # Ogino Yuka (NGT48 Team NIII) # Okada Nana (Team 4) # Yokoyama Yui (Team A) # Muto Tomu (Team K) Datos Extra * En total, 17 miembros han sido identificados como Kami en el transcurso de 9 elecciones Senbatsu. (Hasta 2016) * El segmento "AKB48 Next Generation" en AKBINGO! (Mostrado en 2013) consideraron a Oshima Yuko, Watanabe Mayu, Kashiwagi Yuki, Sashihara Rino, Shinoda Mariko, Takahashi Minami, Kojima Haruna e Itano Tomomi como las 8 (Kami 8) diosas del grupo 48. * Matsui Rena y Suda Akari son las únicas miembros de Kami 7 que nunca han sido miembros de AKB48. (Por confirmar) * Watanabe Mayu es la única miembro que ha sido parte de Kami 7 para todos los Senbatsu Sousenkyo, hasta que se graduó Janken Taikai Es un evento realizado todos los años donde las miembros senbatsu son seleccionadas mediante un torneo de "Piedra, Papel y Tijeras" donde la ganadora se corona como la centro del single, este torneo también le permite a integrantes que no son elegidas senbatsu normalmente puedan participar en la canción principal para el single de diciembre. Ganadoras: *2010: Uchida Mayumi - "Chance No Junban" (centro) *2011: Shinoda Mariko - "Ue Kara Mariko" (centro) *2012: Shimazaki Haruka - "Eien Pressure" (centro) *2013: Matsui Jurina - "Suzukake Nanchara" (centro) *2014: Watanabe Miyuki - Debut en Solitario *2015: Fujita Nana - Debut en Solitario *2016: Tanabe Miku - Centro de nueva unidad *2017: Aramaki Misaki, Unjo Hirona - Debut en Solitario Center El término Center (センター) se utiliza generalmente para describir el miembro principal del siguiente single. La "center" se pone la posición central en la formación de los miembros, y también obtiene la exposición la mayoría de los medios de comunicación para que solo. El término también se utiliza para los centros de caras B y canciones de la etapa, por ejemplo. El centro podría ser compartida entre dos personas - conocido como un centro de W (Wセンター) - o el único podría tener ningún centro y justa distribución de la posición entre los diferentes miembros. Centro usualmente se refiere a la chica / s cuales la formación de danza da mayor atención a. En Sayonara Crawl se demostró que incluso una de cuatro miembros punto central compartido puede ser una posibilidad, con la mayor parte de la formación de la danza dar igual atención a cuatro miembros diferentes. Con el fin de variar el centro, la posición central se puede ganar en el Senbatsu Sousenkyo , y también en el Janken Taikai. Curiosidades *Es considerado como el grupo de idols más exitoso y famoso en Japón. *AKB48 tiene 7 grupos hermanos que no provienen de Japón. **'JKT48', capital de Indonesia. Solo cantan las canciones de AKB48 en su idioma. **'TPE48' proviene de Taipei, capital de Taiwán. Aún no han debutado. **'SNH48' proviene de Shanghai, ciudad de China. Cantan las canciones de AKB48 y canciones originales en su idioma. **'BEJ48' proviene de Bejin, capitan de China. Cantan las canciones de AKB48 y canciones originales en su idioma. **'GNZ48' proviene de Guangzhou, ciudad de China. Cantan las canciones de AKB48 y canciones originales en su idioma. **'MNL48 '''proviene' de Manila', ciudad de Filipinas. Aún no han debutado **'BNK48 proviene de '''Bankok, ciudad de Tailandia. Aún no han debutado *AKB48 no posee un numero determinado de integrantes ya que regularmente sufre modificaciones. Sus miembros estan divididas en cuatro equipos: TEAM A, TEAM K, TEAM B y TEAM 4. Adicionalmente tiene un equipo de entrenamiento que se llama "TEAM Kenkyuusei". *Así como AKB48 tiene numerosos miembros y equipos, también en Corea del Sur hay un grupo con numerosos miembros y equipos, conocidos en Japón como la versión masculina de AKB48; el grupo se llama Apeace. *Okubora Chinatsu del TEAM 8, se graduó, por razones académicas, permaneció poco tiempo en el grupo. *Por primera vez, en el año 2009 se permitió a los fans votar para elegir a las miembros que participarán en el próximo single, mediante voletos que venían en un determinado CD. A esto se lo llamó Senbatsu (Elección) y se realiza todos los años. La miembro con más votos es la Center (centro), siendo el personaje principal del single. Los puestos 2 al 16 son ocupados por las Senbatsu, los puestos 17 a 32 por las Under Girls, los puestos 33 a 48 por las Next Girls y los puestos 49 a 64 por las Future Girls. Este single no es obligatorio para todas las miembros, si no que todas aquellas que quieran participar (incluso las graduadas) deben inscribirse. Participan todos los grupos "48". *AKB48, como todos los grupos "48" tiene su propio teatro (AKB48劇場). Se encuentra en el octavo piso del edificio Don Quijote en Akiharabara, Tokyo. **Las entradas para poder asistir se sortean por internet, ya que la demanda es demasiada debido a su reducida capacidad. **Las miembros hacen presentaciones todos los días, divididas en los Teams (exepto cuando hay algun evento que todas deban asistir). **Tiene 2 columnas justo en frente del escenario, lo que no permite a los espectadores poder disfrutar show completamente. Muchos ingenieros intentaron removerlas, pero es imposible ya que en tal caso, el edificio se derrumbaría. Dichas columnas poseen en ellas trozos de cinta de color rosa, que representan el número de años que AKB48 ha estado llevando a cabo en el teatro (10). **El pasillo que conduce al teatro tiene en sus paredes las fotos de todas las miembros y las graduadas. *En el 2010, un nuevo método de selección innovador apareció; las miembros compitieron entre sí en un torneo de piedra, papel o tijera para estar en el próximo Single, siendo la ganadora la Center del Video. *El grupo ha vendido más de veinte millones de copias, convirtiendolo en el grupo femenino mas popular y con mayores ventas en la historia de Japón. *AKB48 tuvo su concierto debut en EE.UU. en el Webster Hall de Nueva York el 27 de septiembre de 2009. *En agosto de 2008, Kikuchi Ayaka fue despedida por un escándalo que surgió al revelarse unas fotos de ella con su novio, aunque más tarde fue contratada a través de otra audición, volviendo a ser parte del grupo como una Kenkyuusei. *El 11 de junio de 2011, se anunció en un evento que Aimi Eguchi, una chica que supuestamente había audicionado para NMB48, se uniría a AKB48 como aprendiz. Más tarde se reveló que Aimi Eguchi no era una persona real, y que había sido creada para promover el producto de "Glico" (Una marca de golosinas) "Ice no Mi", y que sus rasgos eran una mezcla de las facciones mas bonitas de sus integrantes mas populares. *AKB48 tiene una serie de anime llamada "AKB0048": **Actualmente la serie esta finalizada. **Tiene dos temporadas. **Fue dirigida por Yoshimasa Hiraike y Kawamori Shoji, mientras que Yasushi Akimoto estuvo a cargo de su planificación y supervición de la producción. **Cuatro tomos de Manga salieron previamente al anime basados en la misma historia. **Varias miembros de AKB48 son Seiyuu (actrices de voz) de los personajes. *"Sugar Rush" de AKB48 es la cancion de salida para la pelicula de Disney Wreck-It Ralph (Ralph el Demoledor). *En el 31 de enero de 2013, el tabloide semanal japonés Shukan Bunshun publicó un articulo que decía que Minami Minegishi había pasado una noche en casa de un miembro del boyband Generations. Horas después Minami fue degradada a Kenkyuusei. El mismo día, en un vídeo subido a YouTube vía el canal oficial del grupo, ella suplicó la administración de dejarla en AKB48 y disculpó ante sus fans por su conducta irreflexiva. En el video Minegishi apareció con un corte de pelo militar y explicó que se rapó el pelo en un estado de shock inducido por la lectura del articulo. *Pocos días después del terremoto y Tsunami del 11 de Marzo de 2011 de Japón, se anunció que AKB48, sus grupos hermanos y su productor Yasushi Akimoto donarían 500 millones de yenes en ayuda a causa del terremoto de 2011. Una parte de los ingresos del próximo álbum de AKB48 también iría en ayuda. El grupo también pidió a los fans a donar dinero a una cuenta bancaria especial. *El 25 de marzo en el blog oficial de AKB48 informó de que una suma de más de 617 millones de Yenes habían sido donados a la Cruz Roja Japonesa. *El 1 de abril, el grupo lanzó un single digital titulado "Dareka no Tame Ni? (¿Qué puedo hacer por alguien?)", Todas las ventas de este single fueron donadas en ayuda al terremoto de 2011 y el Fondo de Ayuda para el tsunami. Su single n°23 "Kaze wa Fuiteiru" se dedicó a las 2.011 víctimas del tsunami, la letra de la canción fue escrita con la intención de animar a los japoneses que fueron afectados por el desastre del 11 de marzo. *En febrero de 2012, el grupo anunció otra donación a la Cruz Roja Japonesa, de más de 580 millones de yenes. Se informó de que hasta la fecha AKB48 había recaudado un total de más de 1,25 billones de yenes en ayuda para el terremoto y el tsunami. *El video "Heavy Rotation" tiene mas de 100.000.000 de visitas. * En un evento de apretón de manos las integrantes Anna Iriyama, de 18 años, y Rina Kawaei, de 19, fueron atacadas con una sierra de mano por Satoru Umeta,quien fue sentenciado a 6 años de prisión. * 1.000.000 visitas en el teatro! .El gran número se alcanzó el 25 de Febrero durante el stage del Yokoyama Team K, la visitante es una estudiante universitaria de 19 años que asistía por primera vez al teatro y ha sido la ganadora de un free pass de por vida al teatro.La meta del millón de visitantes se logró después de 3367 días, aproximadamente 9 años y 2 meses. * Para conmemorar su 10° Aniversario lanzaron el single Kimi Wa Melody el cual tiene 5 versiones diferentes; Este single también marca el final de Takahashi Minami como líder y mánager de AKB48, es por esto que aunque ella era una miembro activa aún, ocupa un lugar entre las miembros graduadas más populares de AKB48 las cuales fueron invitadas para este single: Itano Tomomi, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, y Maeda Atsuko. * Integrantes del grupo participaron en el programa de Mnet, Corea del Sur, PRODUCE 48, del cual nace un grupo con integrantes de grupos 48 y de empresas coreanas. Enlaces *Blog Oficial *Blog Oficial English *King Records *Defstar Records *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Google Oficial Galería 2007AKB.png Akb48-2.jpg Img20110216184506348.jpg 2010AKB.jpg akb48_2011.jpg AKB48_2012.jpg AKB482013.png 2014akb48.jpg AKB48_April2015_(2).jpg AKB48 10°ANNIVERSARY 2015.jpg Akb48June2016.jpg AKB48 2017.jpg Videografía AKB48- Sakura No Hanabiratachi 2006 MV|Sakura No Hanabiratachi Aitakatta（AKB48）【HD】 720p |Aitakatta AKB48 Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru-0|Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru AKB48 Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou-0|Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou AKB48 Boku no Taiyou |Boku no Taiyou AKB48 - Yuuhi wo miteiru ka (夕陽を見ているか?) MV |Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? 桜の花びらたち２００８|Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008 AKB48 - Baby! Baby! Baby!|Baby! Baby! Baby! AKB48 - Oogoe Diamond|Oogoe Diamond AKB48 - 10 Nen Sakura-0|Nen Sakura AKB48 - Namida Surprise!|Namida Surprise! AKB48 - Iiwake Maybe【MV】|Iiwake Maybe 'Short. Version' Korekara Wonderland 【MV Short ver.】|Korekara Wonderland Dakishimechaikenai 【MV Short Ver.】|Dakishimechaikenai Kimi No Senaka 【MV Short Ver.】|Kimi No Senaka Noel No Yoru【MV Short Ver】|Noel No Yoru Sweet & Bitter【MV Short Ver.】|Sweet & Bitter Gugutasu No Sora 【MV Short Ver.】|Gugutasu No Sora Yume No Kawa【MV Short Ver.】|Yume No Kawa Nante Bohemian【MV Short Ver.】|Nante Bohemian Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:AKS Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:Watanabe Entertainment Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:JDebut2005